A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style)
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 and Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures' movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life". It will be on YouTube. Cast: *Flik - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Princess Atta - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dot - Marie (The Aristocats) *Queen - Mimi (Rio 2) * Aphie - Pooka (Anastasia) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Mr. Soil - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Dr. Flora - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Thorny - Mushu (Mulan) * Cornelius - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Ants shouts "I'm lost!" - Francis (Felidae) *Ant that gets tired - Mike (Monsters, Inc) *Hopper - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Molt - Banzai (The Lion King) *Grasshoppers - Foosas (Madagascar) *Thumper - Scar (The Lion King) *Axel and Loco - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Suerdog) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Fievel (An American Tail) and Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *P.T. Flea - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Slim - Infernape (Pokemon) *Francis - Alex (Madagascar) *Heimlich - Donkey (Shrek) *Gypsy - Cindy Bear *Manny - Yogi Bear *Rosie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dim - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Tuck and Roll - Jake and Reggie (Free Birds) *Flies at Circus - Various Dogs *Fly Brothers - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Baby Maggots - Thumper (Bambi), and Bambi (Bambi) *Harry and bug friend - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Mime Bug - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Cockroach Waitress - Ellie (Ice Age:The Meltdown) * Mosquito Waitress - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Slick - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Huble (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Thud the Big Fly - Terrence (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Bird - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Baby Birds - Dinosaurs (Jurassic World) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Scenes: * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 1 - Life of a Colony * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 2 - Courage's Invention * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 3 - Red Alert * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 4 - The Animal Villains Arrive * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 5 - On Trial * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 6 - Leaving Cartoon Island * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 7 - Courage 's Flight * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 8 - Pumbaa's Circus * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 9 - The City * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 10 - Cartoon Bar * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 11 - Flying Home * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 12 -The Animal Villains Arrive * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 13 - Official Welcome * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 14 - "Squish Me Now" * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 15 - A Shark Attacks * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 16 - Scar the Hero * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 17 - Twilight Sparkle's Apology * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 18 - Courage's Plan * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 19 - Building the Shark * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 20 - Cat R. Waul's Hideout * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 21 - The Celebration * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 22 - Pumbaa Arrives * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 23 - The Animal Villains Return * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 24 - To the Clubhouse * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 25 - Marie Goes for Help * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 26 - Turning Back * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 27 - Animal Villains' Occupation * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 28 - Showtime * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 29 - Courage's Shark Attacks * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 30 - Courage vs. Cat R. Waul * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 31 - Cartoon Battle * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 32 - Rain * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 33 - Cat R. Waul's Demise * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 34 - Springtime * A Cartoon's Life (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 35 - End Credits/Outtakes Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies